The goals of this Human Core are to provide human samples collected in a standardized manner to Project[unreadable] members of the Center and to begin translational studies in trauma patients based upon the data generated[unreadable] in our rat model. The central hypothesis of the Center Grant is that acute trauma and hemorrhagic shockinduced[unreadable] organ dysfunction (acute lung injury, bone marrow failure, neutrophil activation, red blood cell[unreadable] dysfunction and endothelial cell activation) is to a large extent secondary to the development of gut injury.[unreadable] This hypothesis is based on the concept that splanchnic ischemia leads to gut injury/inflammation and the[unreadable] subsequent production of toxic factors that are carried through the mesenteric lymph to the systemic[unreadable] circulation and that these gut-derived factors are responsible for post-traumatic organ dysfunction. A[unreadable] secondary hypothesis is that these early post-traumatic events are modulated by gender and sex[unreadable] hormones. This unified gut-lymph hypothesis has been developed through the use of animal models. Our[unreadable] rodent work has been invaluable in shaping our understanding of these events and has allowed us to[unreadable] generate relevant clinically-testable hypotheses and thus initiate translational human studies with the twin[unreadable] goals of validating the clinical relevance of our animal results and clarifying the mechanisms of acute posttraumatic[unreadable] organ failure in trauma patient populations. In addition, the potential role of gender and sex[unreadable] hormone status as modulators of organ dysfunction will also begin to be elucidated through these[unreadable] translational studies. To accomplish these goals we propose the following specific aims: Aim 1: To create a[unreadable] Human registry to match human samples with known demographic and outcome information, Aim 2: To[unreadable] standardized the collection and processing of human samples and serve as a repository for human samples[unreadable] and Aim 3: To begin prospective targeted translational studies based upon the data generated by the animal[unreadable] studies utilized in the Center Grant. Accomplishing these aims will add crucial human data to our[unreadable] understanding of the role of gut ischemia and gender on the development of early posttraumatic multiple[unreadable] organ failure.